La misma de antes
by jane alinita vulturi
Summary: cuando conoces el secreto detras de un asesinato, que debes de hacer? ocultarlo, revelarlo o cobrar venganza?...
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

Tenia1 14 años ibamos en una camioneta, mi papa iba manejando y mama iba a su lado, en el asiento trasero iban mi tio Joham y mi tia Huilen, en el ultimo asiento ibamos, Emmet, Edward, Nahuel, Alice y pues yo. Mis hermanos y mi primo iban dormidos, yo me estaba haciendo la dormida, pero estaba mas que despierta, de repente 6 tipos – 3 hombres y 3 mujeres - con la cara cubierta detuvieron el auto interponiendose en su camino, abrieron la camioneta mientras apuntaban hacia mis papas y mis tios con unas pistolas…

- Mas vale que guarden silencio y cooperen – dijo una voz que reconoci como la de mi tio Garret.

- Y así su muerte sera menos dolorosa – dijo mi tio Stefan. No entendia por que amenazaban a mis papas y mis tios, no tenia sentido eran familia.

- Por favor solo no le hagan nada a los chicos – dijo papa

- Como gusten al cabo estan bien dormidos – dijo mi tio Eleazar. – Listos Stefan. Garret, Tania, Vladimir, Irina – ellos asintieron y disparon al mismo tiempo a mis papas y mis tios y salieron corriendo de ahí.

- ¿ Que paso? – dijo Emmet despertando al igual que los demas, yo no podia habalr solo miraba los cuerpos de mi padres y tios. – Oh Dios, que paso, Renesmee, Renesmee ¿Qué paso?- dijo sacudiendome y de golpe cai en cuenta de lo que habia pasado y solte un chillido y comenze a llorar.

- U..nos tipos vi…vinieron y los ma… mataron – dije entre sollozos ellos comenzaron a llorar y llego la policia supongo que alguien les aviso al ver la escena o escuchar los balazos. Recojieron los cuerpos y a nosotros nos llevaron a la estacion de policia nos investigaron y todo eso, al dia siguiente los velamos y un dia despues de eso los enterramos en todo ese tiempo no deje de llorar no comi, y no dije ni una sola palabra de quienes eran los asesinos de mis papas y mis tios.

A la semana de que los enterramos entre a mi habitación de noche y me encerre. Prometí que descubriria a mis tios por la muerte de mis papas y tios y desde ese dia le haria la vida imposible a mis tios, ya no seria la misma de antes, nessie cullen ya no existiria, solo seria Renesmee Cullen Masen….


	2. El internado

Cap. 1 El internado

Soy Renesmee Cullen Masen, tengo 16 años, tengo 3 hermanos, Emmet el mayor y Alice y Edward -que son gemelos- los medianos y yo soy la mas pequeña, mis padres murieron junto con mis tios Huilen y Joham -padres de mi primo Nahuel de la misma edad que yo-, en manos de mis tios aunque nadie este enterado de que ellos fueron los causantes de su muerte y solo se mencione su muerte como unos bandidos que los atacaron por maldad. Ellos murieron hace 2 años y desde entonces ya no soy la misma, antes era dedicada, amable, en fin buena, pero ahora soy todo lo contrario me paso la mayor parte de la escuela castigada o en la dirección y eso solo cuando voy, al principio mi cambio solo era en casa con mis tios , pero hace un año cuando termine con Ethan -el unico que seguia viendo a la que era antes- me comporte peor, estaba menos tiempo en la escuela y hacia mas maldades a casi todos, eran muy pocos los que se salvaban, trataba de olvidarlo con otros chicos pero solo jugaba con ellos un mes o dos y los botaba y se me hizo una costumbre para divertirme, por que nadie me lo puede sacar de la mente, ya que soy completamente de el…

Acabo de llegar a un internado juntos con mis hermanos y Nahuel, aunque se que mandaron a mis amigos y también hijos de los socios de la empresa de mi familia –Seth, Jacob, Claire, Kim- por las mismas razones que a nosotros.

- Se portan bien – dijo mi abuela al dejarnos en la habitación a Emmet, Nahuel y a mi ya que ya habiamos dejado mis hermanos en la suya.

- Comi si fuera posible abuela – dije divertida, mis abuelos negaron con la cabeza y nos abrazaron.

- Los queremos – dijieron al unisonio.

- Igual – respondimos. Los abuelos se fueron y nosotros entramos a la habitación. Habia 6 literas, tres de cada lado del cuarto y una pequeña salita y un baño, solo quedaban nuestras camas, Nahuel tomo la de arriba de la penultima del lado izquierdo del cuarto y nosotros la ultima del mismo lado, Emmet la de arriba y pues yo la de abajo, deja la maleta al lado de la cama.

- Hasta que llegan, pensamos que se habian escapado – dijo Seth y comenzo a reirse al igual que Emmet, Jacob, Claire, Nahuel y yo.

- Que bueno que nos toco casi a todos juntos – dijo Claire.

- Claro, mas diversión – dijo Jacob

- Hola – dijo un chico guapo, de pelo color castaño y ojos azules – nosotros somos Demetri- y señalo a un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel – Felix – señalo a un fortachon de pelo oscuro y ojos negros – Rosalie – una chica muy linda rubia y de ojos verdes – Bella – una chica de pelo castaño y ojos café – Santiago – un chico apuesto de ojos color lila y cabello cobrizo – y yo, Alec.- dijo terminando la presentacion, yo di un paso hacia delante y le sonrei.

- Hola y ellos son Emmet, Nahuel, Claire, Jacob, Seth y pues yo soy Renesmee – dije señalando a los chicos.

- Aunque que creo que tu ya me conoces – dijo Alec acercandose a mi, yo lo mire extrañada – en tus sueños no es obvio, solo mirame.- yo lo recorri con la mirada a proposito haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

- No, no creo, yo no acostumbro a tener pesadillas – dije con una sonrisa burlona. Todos los chicos se rieron y el se molesto yo le di la espalda y me sente en mi cama, el se acerco de nuevo a mi

- Mira, va ser como siempre me pasa, vas a terminar rogandome que salga contigo, así que por que no lo aceptas de una vez – dijo prepotente. Ahora si habia dado un mal paso, nadie me habla así.

- No mira tu niñito, yo no le ruego a nadie, y va ser al revés, tu vas hacer todo lo posible por salir conmigo – dije molesta mientras me levantaba.

- No lo creo por que siempre es así – dijo retandome.

- Pues yo si fíjate, yo seré la excepción, y si no te importa fuera de mi camino – lo empuje para abrirme paso y sali de la habitación, con Nahuel, Emmet, Seth, Jacob y Claire detrás de mi. Estaba molesta, quien se cree ese para hablarme así, yo no soy una de esas estupidas, que babean por el.

- ¿Para ti eso es portarte bien? – dijo Emmet – acabas de llegar y ya te peleaste.

- En primera yo nunca dije que me portaria bien, como ustedes y ademas, ¿no viste como me hablo ese? Que se cree para hablarme así – proteste enojada.

- Lo que pasa es que encontraste alguien igual a ti, la verdad nunca pense que hubiera otra persona igual, pero al parecer si es posible. Y ni te quejes por que eso es lo que haces con los chicos, los haces que caigan a tus pies, juegas con ellos y luego los botas – dijo Nahuel.

- Ya entendi, pero nadie me habla así y se acabo – argumente – mejor vamos por los demas y vayamos a cenar a la cafetería. – dicho esto buscamos a mis hermanos y Kim y fuimos a cenar.


End file.
